1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroxy terminated polybutadiene compositions, and methods for making same, and, in particular, to esters of hydroxylated polybutadiene, and methods for making same. The present invention is also directed to curable and cured compositions comprising esters of hydroxy terminated polybutadiene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resins prepared with hydroxy terminated polybutadiene possess unique and desirable properties. These properties include low water absorption, low moisture permeability, high hydrolytic stability, high solvent and chemical resistance, excellent low temperature flexibility and good bonding to a variety of substrates. These properties are particularly useful for materials used as coatings, adhesives, caulk, and sealants.
A number of polymers employing esters of hydroxy terminated polybutadiene are known. For example, hydroxy terminated polybutadiene can be reacted rapidly with polyisocyanates to yield tough, elastomeric polymers which have good hydrolytic stability. However, because isocyanates are extremely toxic there are serious environmental and safety concerns associated with the manufacture of such polymers. Alternatively, hydroxy terminated polybutadiene can be esterified either directly with acid or acid chlorides or by transesterification with various esters. Both direct esterification and transesterification, however, are complex and relatively high temperature processes which often lead to instability and generate large toxic waste streams.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the known art and to provide stable and safe compositions comprising esters of hydroxy terminated polybutadiene.
It is a further object of this invention to provide stable and safe curable and cured compositions comprising esters of hydroxy terminated polybutadiene.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.